Soaring Hearts and Vengeful Souls
by AngelOfDarkness910
Summary: JinXOC R&R! [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE] Matsuko Miyamori, a young neko girl, ran away from not just a war in Makai, but also her own marriage. Her psychic abilities aren't developed and she must try and survive attacks on her by her own people. When she...


_Matsuko Miyamori, a young neko girl, ran away from not just a war in Makai, but also her own marriage to the general's son. Her psychic abilities are not yet fully developed and she must try to survive attacks on her made by her own people. When she meets up with Jin the Wind Master, he will help her conquer her fear of levitation and more..._

* * *

AoD: Hey everyone! Here's a brand new story for you! This time it is a... JINxOC! The rating is between T and M, only because of cursing, and use of the words "whore" and "slut". For all I know, the rating may go up to M, but for now it's in the middle. 

AoD: Oh, and to everyone who's been reading my other stories, I am REALLY sorry for not updating in a while! Stupid school... Stupid chores... STUPID ASS WRITER'S BLOCK! But anyway... I'll try and update them ASAP!

AoD: Okay... Back to this story! If you think the OC is a Mary Sue or whatever... Then keep it to yourself! I don't want to hear that right now! If you send me flames, well screw you! If you send me constructive criticism, then go you! Have a cookie!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH or it's characters... Blah, blah, blah, you know the drill!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Runaway Neko**

The raging fires were the only sources of light, for no stars shimmered in the night sky. The flames started in one neko hut, but quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop, consuming the entire village of the cat demon tribe.

The terrified screams of neko women and children pierced the air like a knife through butter. Only the battle cries of the neko men and fire demon warriors could be heard through the many pleas for help.

Amidst all the confusion, two figures, a neko man and his daughter, snuck into the nearby forest, undetected. They used their natural agility to maneuver through the vast amount of oak and pine trees until they reached a clearing where the father conjured a small portal, too small for himself, but large enough for his daughter. The neko man turned to his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Matsuko," he said, "You must leave Makai and go to the human world immediately."

"What about you?"

"I will remain here and fight," her father replied.

"Father, no!" the Matsuko cried. Her eyes were filled with fear as well as anger. "You can come with me!" Her father shook his head in response. "I won't leave you here alone to die, father!"

"I must stay, Matsuko. If I leave, then my respect as a neko samurai will diminish. Not to mention the emperor would send scouts to kill me."

"But if they'd try to kill you, then they would try to kill me if I left, wouldn't they? I mean, isn't it forbidden for neko girls to leave Makai?" the young neko questioned.

"They would, but it would be much more difficult. Since you are so young, your ki is harder to identify. They might end up thinking that you're some other demon who snuck into Ningenkai." Matsuko's father stated, "Now, you must go or else they will catch you! But, you must change your form first. You have to be able to blend in with the other humans, for you will not be able to return once you leave."

Matsuko nodded in response and closed her eyes, concentrating on her appearance. Immediately, her waist-length black hair turned strawberry-blonde, her sapphire eyes to green, and her black tail disappeared as her black cat ears were replaced with human ones. Matsuko opened her eyes and looked back up at her father.

Not many nekos were gifted with psychic powers, but Matsuko was blessed with this gift at birth. She was still in the extremely long process of developing her skills and learning new abilities; manipulating her appearance was among the first that she had already learned.

"Good," the older neko said, "Now, do you remember where to go?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember your fake name?"

"Rina Ichigawa."

"And your age?"

"Seventeen"

"Excellent. Now, don't forget any of that information. It's time for you to go. You'll have school in the morning, so get some sleep."

"I know father, I know," Matsuko stated.

"Good luck," her father said as he embraced her for one final time, "I love you, Matsuko."

"I love you too, father," she replied, trying to hold back her tears.

Matsuko pulled away from her father, put her stuffed bag over her shoulder, and walked up to the small, blue and white vortex in the ground. After one last look at her father, she jumped in.

It felt to her as if she was falling through a bottomless pit. It was as though she was weightless. Everything around her was pure light, made up of blue and white swirls. The only thing different was two small, black holes; one in front of her, the other in back. As Matsuko got closer to the dark circle in front of her, the one behind her shrunk.

Suddenly, Matsuko's stomach gave a lurch and gravity brought her falling to the hard ground. She sat up and found herself sitting in the middle of a large amount of shrubbery in a vast park within Tokyo.

"So," Matsuko muttered, "This is what the human world looks like… Well, I guess I better find that hotel."

She slowly stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked off, following the directions that her father had made her memorize many months ago.

"It should be around here somewhere," Matsuko said as she turned a corner. However, instead of being in front of the hotel she would have been staying in, the young neko ended up in a dark alleyway, face-to-face with a small gang of thugs. "…Or not."

"Well, lookie here, boys," the apparent leader said with sick amusement flowing through his voice. He took a few steps towards Matsuko. "A defenseless little girl has wandered into our territory all alone. What should we do with her?"

"Umm, I'm extremely sorry for intruding. I must have taken a wrong turn. So, I, uh, better be going now," Matsuko said nervously. She hastily took a few steps backwards, only to bump into three more guys blocking her only way out.

'Oh, crud,' she thought, 'I'm trapped! They've blocked my only escape route! Who knows what they'll do to me!'

However, unlike what she had thought, the three boys behind her were not part of the malicious gang of thugs in front of her. She finally realized this when the leader, a tall, orange-haired boy, spoke.

"Hey, punks!" the boy shouted angrily, "What do you think you're doing? Leave this cute girl alone!" He then turned to Matsuko. "You better leave. We'll handle these jerks."

Matsuko quickly ran off, but not before muttering a short thank you. She left the alley and jogged a few blocks until she finally found the hotel. Matsuko went inside and asked the person behind the desk for the keys to the room reserved under the name 'Ichigawa'. The clerk gladly handed her the keys and Matsuko went up to her room. It was very casual: plain walls, white sheets on the twin beds, a small bathroom, and a few windows that looked out on the street. Matsuko let out a small sigh and began to unpack. At the bottom of her bag, she found a small box there that she did not remember packing. Once she opened it, however, she realized that her father must have put it there. She put her hand in the box and took out the parcel: a small knife. It would look like just any old knife to one not raised in a neko village, but Matsuko knew it was the weapon of a neko samurai's wife, a naginata. The wives of samurai wielded these small knives so that they could protect their families while their husbands were out on the battlefield. This naginata must have belonged to her deceased mother. Matsuko gripped the naginata tightly and it grew to be a good four feet long. Naginatas were like many other weapons in Makai: they were controlled by the wielder's ki. Matsuko made the naginata shrink back to its original size and placed it back in its box. Deciding to turn in early, she slowly headed to bed.

The next morning, three boys and two girls were walking down the street towards their schools.

"I swear," the orange-haired boy said, "There was something weird about that girl me and the guys helped out yesterday. She wasn't normal. She couldn't have been human. She had way too much spirit energy!"

"Kuwabara, maybe she was that neko girl who escaped into this world," the girl with blue hair suggested.

Before anyone could respond, a young girl with strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes ran straight into the boy with slicked back hair, whom was in front of the group.

"Ay!" the boy called Kuwabara said, "It's the chick from yesterday!"

"Well, hello kitty," the boy with the jelled hair said.

"Will you stop calling me chick, cute girl, and…" Matsuko paused for a moment. "Did… Did you just call me kitty?" she questioned nervously, "Why would you call me that? I don't even know you!"

"Don't try and pull that crap on us!" the boy said, "The name's Yusuke Urameshi. Me and my buds are spirit detectives here in Japan. And I know exactly who you are. I can see your ears. You're that runaway neko girl!"

"S-Spirit Detectives?" Matsuko questioned anxiously.

"That's right. Spirit Detectives. We were given an assignment by Koenma to find a runaway neko girl, namely you, and bring her back to Makai."

At that moment, Matsuko completely snapped, she went into a complete mental meltdown. The neko dropped to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Fine! You're right!" she bawled, "I'm the one who escaped to here from Makai! But I can't go back! Please, I'm begging you! They'll kill me if I return there! Please, don't make me go back!"

"Keiko, maybe you should get to school," the red-haired boy said. The brown-haired girl nodded in response and headed off towards the school. "We should continue this conversation at Kuwabara's house. Someone could easily overhear what we say if we remain here."

"Good idea, Kurama," Yusuke said as he helped Matsuko to her feet, "Because I think that a girl crying in the middle of the city would give us just a little bit of unwanted attention."

Upon reaching Kuwabara's house, Matsuko collapsed into one of the armchairs and the boys sat on the couch across from her. The girl with blue hair walked into the kitchen and returned moments later with five cups of some sort of brown liquid. She handed Matsuko a cup, but she did not drink it. Matsuko just sat there, staring at the drink. It smelled heavenly, but she was not sure if it was safe. For all she knew, they could have put some sort of poison in it. The one called Yusuke, seeing that she wouldn't touch her drink, stood up, walked over to Matsuko and drank some of the liquid that was in her cup.

"There," he said, "Now we'll be equally poisoned."

Matsuko looked up at Yusuke warily. She then understood that the drink was definitely not poisoned and took a small sip. It tasted like nothing she'd ever had before. It was a heavenly taste.

"This is pretty good," Matsuko stated, "What is this stuff? I've never tasted anything quite like it."

"It's hot chocolate. One of Botan's specialties," Kurama replied as he pointed at the girl with blue hair.

"Well, it's really good," said Matsuko once more.

"I'm glad you like it," the girl called Botan said. She sounded extremely chipper.

"Okay," Yusuke began after a long moment of silence, "Let's start at the beginning. I'm Yusuke. The doofuss next to me is Kuwabara. The girl-magnet gentleman over there is Kurama, but call him Shuichi in public. And last but not least, the peppy girl over there is Botan, otherwise known as the one-and-only Grim Reaper. So, what's your name?"

"Rina Ichigawa," she lied while trying to avoid their gazes.

"Do you think you could tell us why you ran away, Rina?" Kurama queried.

"Well," Matsuko replied hesitantly, "A war has broken out between my village and the nearby fire demon village."

"Oh boy," Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara, "I guess she and Hiei won't get along very well, considering he's part fire demon."

"You got that right, Urameshi," Kuwabara replied.

"My father made me come here so that I would be safe," Matsuko continued.

"That's not the whole story, is it, Rina?" Kurama said.

Matsuko shook her head in response. "After the war is over, I am supposed to be getting married to the son of our general. Before the war began, he had forced me to spend every moment with him. If I refused to do or say something, then he would beat me until I was on the verge of passing out because of the excruciating pain," she continued as she stared at her reflection in the cocoa. She was trying her absolute best to hold back her tears.

"So then why didn't you just call off the marriage?" Yusuke asked.

"It's impossible to do that. Neko women don't have any rights. We can't choose whom we marry or whether to even go through with the marriage. And once a woman turns the age of twenty-two, all of the men can ask to marry that woman, although the first to ask is the one that she is to be wed to, without question."

"But then how could you be getting married?" Botan questioned, "You can't now be any older than seventeen!"

"It is by special orders of the general that I am being wed," Matsuko responded as she took another sip of the hot chocolate, "I am actually only ten."

The light tan carpet was showered with the brown beverages as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan spat out their drinks in surprise.

"TEN?" they shouted.

"Well," Kurama stated, "Your age would be quite reasonable. Am I correct to assume that your physical form ages like a normal cat's would?"

"That's right. I am ten years old in cat years, though I am seventeen in human years. The age at which we marry IS twenty-two, but that would be in human years. In cat years, it is fifteen," Matsuko said as she took a final sip of her cocoa, "Would it be alright if I have more of this hot chocolate stuff?"

"Sure, Rina. I'll go make you some more," Botan said. She stood up and left the living room.

"So, you're seventeen in human years and ten in cat years. How old does that make you in demon years?" Yusuke queried.

"Umm… I haven't really kept track of that one all too well… Hold on." The young neko girl scrunched up her face in thought as she counted on her fingers and slightly mouthed numbers. "My age in demon years is roughly nine-hundred, give or take a few years."

Yusuke, whom had taken another sip of cocoa, wound up spitting it back out again when he heard this. Kuwabara, on the other hand, ended up falling off of the couch in shock. Yusuke looked down at the previously light tan rug and saw that it was now stained dark brown.

"Aw, man! Mom's gonna kill me!"

After a few minutes, Kurama decided to break the deafening silence that had overrun the room.

"Rina, do you happen to have any psychic abilities?" Kurama queried.

"Yeah. How else would I be able to get rid of my ears and tail?"

"Which techniques have you been able to use safely so far?"

"Just ESP and transfiguration."

'_Why do you want to know all of this?'_ she added through ESP.

'_I just… Never mind, Rina. It's not important.'_

"Are you really going to send me back?" Matsuko asked after a moment. She finally raised her head and looked at the boys.

"Rina," Kurama said, his voice still calm, "We'll to everything we can to convince Koenma to let you stay."

"That's right!" Botan stated as she came back into the room and handed Matsuko another cup of hot chocolate. "It's going to be really hard for Koenma-sama to send you back once he hears your story!"

"But don't get your hopes up, Rina," Kurama warned, "We can't promise you anything."

"Thank you so much!" Matsuko squealed in delight. She immediately jumped out of her seat, ran over and gave Kurama a lung-crushing hug. Tears slowly began to flow down her cheeks and onto Kurama's shoulder. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

A few happier topics, a lot of cups of cocoa, and a bathroom break later, the group went to Koenma's office. As they stepped through the large double doors, Matsuko began to feel more nervous than ever. She felt a little queasy and her legs were like gelatin and about to give out. Luckily, she sat in a comfy armchair before that could happen.

"Koenma," Kurama spoke, "We have found Rina Ichigawa, the escaped neko, and have brought her here as you directed."

Matsuko looked over at the desk in front of her and saw that an infant occupied the large chair behind it.

"That's Koenma?" she muttered, "But he's just-"

"A toddler?" Koenma finished, "That's right, Rina. And I would prefer it if you don't make any jokes about it. But, I have one question for you. I have gone through all of my files and have not come across a ten-year-old neko girl named Rina Ichigawa. I hope you have a decent explanation for this."

"Uhh, well, my name isn't Rina." Matsuko replied.

"I figured as much, and I can see that you have also taken on a human form. Are you a shape-shifter?"

"My real name is Matsuko Miyamori and I am a psychic."

Matsuko decided to show them her true form. Her hair turned black, her eyes sapphire, her human ears disappeared, and her black neko ears popped back on her head. She, however, did not bring her tail back for her undergarments were made for normal humans without tails and it would be very uncomfortable to have her tail there. Matsuko turned to the others and saw that Kuwabara was forcing himself not to look at her and was also muttering words that Matsuko could barely hear.

"Yukina, Yukina, Yukina, Yukina," he repeated over and over again.

Coming up with a funny idea, Matsuko got up from her chair, walked over, and stood in front of Kuwabara. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked down at her. Immediately, he shut his eyes tightly and started speaking much louder than before.

"YUKINA, YUKINA, YUKINA, YUKINA!"

"What's up with him?" Matsuko asked Yusuke.

"Two words," he responded, "Kitty fetish."

Matsuko turned back to Koenma and saw that he didn't look too pleased.

"Oops! I'm so sorry, Koenma! It won't happen again! I just couldn't resist!" she said quickly as she took her seat.

"It's alright, Matsuko," he said, waving it off. Koenma then turned to the others and spoke. "Well, I must say that this is the best work that you all have done. You have never before completed an assignment this quickly. I am most definitely impressed."

"Well, we would have been back faster," Yusuke said, "But that midget of a demon, Hiei, bailed on us."

"Don't you **ever** call me a midget, detective!" a cold, stern voice said. Everyone turned to see that a short, male demon dressed in black attire had just entered the room. A small waft of air, carrying the scent of ashes found its way up Matsuko's sensitive nose. She quickly jumped out of her seat, ran behind Kurama, and hissed fiercely at the fire demon.

"Keep away from me, you filthy fire demon!" she spat.

"Will somebody tell me who this baka koneko is and why the hell she hates me?" Hiei shouted. He was quite annoyed by Matsuko's outburst.

"Like you don't know! Your kind destroyed my village!" Matsuko retorted.

"I am not associated with the likes of them!" Hiei argued.

"Woah! Woah! Slow down!" Koenma shouted above the bickering, "Matsuko, please sit down and relax. Now, what did you mean by that?"

"It's one of the reasons why I left Makai," Matsuko said as she sat down once again, "Last night, a war broke out between my village and the nearby fire demon village. My father made me leave so that I would be safe."

"Which clearly explains why you despise Hiei: because he's a fire demon," Kurama stated.

"Exactly," Matsuko replied. She gave Hiei a quick death glare then turned back to face Koenma.

"Matsuko," Koenma said, "I must tell you this. I know that it may not help you to trust Hiei a little more, but like Hiei said, he has no connection with any other fire demons whatsoever, let alone the ones that attacked your village. So please try to ignore his heritage."

'I'll try,' she thought as she looked down at her feet, 'But I can't guarantee anything.'

"Now," Koenma continued, "I'm sorry to say this, Matsuko, but you must go back to Makai."

The young neko's head snapped up in surprise. "What!" Matsuko shouted in disbelief.

"Come on, Koenma! Let her stay!" Yusuke said.

"My decision is final, Yusuke," Koenma stated.

"But she'll die if she goes back!" Yusuke retorted.

"That's not my problem, now is it? Early this morning, I received a letter from the neko general saying that if Matsuko wasn't returned to Makai within the next two days, then their army would join forces with other tribes and revolt against both myself and my father. I cannot risk that happening."

"So you're just going to let an innocent girl get killed by her own people just because she ran away to escape a psychotic fiancé?" Yusuke shouted.

"A psychotic fiancé?" Koenma repeated as he looked at Matsuko.

"Yes," Matsuko responded, "His name is Yukio Sugiyama. He is the son of the neko general, Teijo Sugiyama." With that, Matsuko told Koenma all about the wedding, the groom-to-be, and how he mistreated her. "Yukio, not to mention the rest of the neko community will kill me if I return to Makai," she finished.

Matsuko looked up at the desk, only to see that the mighty Koenma was on the verge of tears. When he saw everyone looking at him, Koenma cleared his throat and quickly pulled himself together.

"I see," he said, "Well, I guess you could stay in the human world." Matsuko's face glowed with a smile that spread to both ears. "But, you will need bodyguards. I think Yusuke and his group will do just fine."

"What!" Matsuko and Hiei shouted.

"You couldn't even pay me to do that job! There's no way that I'm going to get stuck babysitting that baka koneko!"

"Stop calling me that, you filthy fire demon!"

"You guys!" Yusuke called though the commotion, "Shut the hell up and listen!"

After a moment, the two bickering demons quieted down.

"Thank you, Yusuke," Koenma said, "Hiei, you have to follow my orders, no matter what they may be. That is, unless, you would rather be sent back to the Makai prison?"

"Fine," Hiei replied bluntly, "I'll baby sit the damned koneko."

"Good. Well, now that that is done and over with, Matsuko, you have psychic powers, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, since today is Friday, starting tomorrow, you will be training with Genkai, the best psychic in Japan, every Saturday at eight in the morning. She will help you to develop your abilities and master them."

"Really? That's awesome! Thank you so much, Koenma!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Matsuko," Yusuke interrupted, "That old bat is tough. It's almost impossible to get along with her. Not to mention she'll work you like a mule. She'll start you off on pretty hard stuff, and it'll just get harder and harder each time."

"Then I guess I'll just have to get on her good side," Matsuko stated.

"What good side?" Yusuke muttered.

"Well," Koenma interrupted, "I think it's about time that you all headed home."

"I, uh, kind of don't feel safe walking home alone anymore," Matsuko muttered as her ears flattened out of shame and embarrassment.

"I guess Kurama and Hiei could escort you home," Koenma said, "But you'll have to go through the park. You won't want to attract any unwanted attention."

"Understood, sir," Kurama said.

Koenma summoned a portal and after Matsuko changed back into her human form, the three demons walked through. They found themselves at the edge of the park, near where Matsuko first arrived in Ningenkai. The group began walking through the park. The scenery was beautiful, though Matsuko's attention was on Hiei.

'I can't believe that he wears a **dress**! I mean, come on! He must really be a pansy to wear **that**!' she thought with a silent chuckle.

_'Hn… It's a cloak, baka koneko!'_ the short demon said telepathically to Matsuko.

_'It sure looks like a dress. I think I have one just like it.'_ Matsuko retorted, wanting to annoy Hiei some more.

_'Hn… Stupid kitten.'_

If looks could kill, then Matsuko would have been burning in Hell by that point.

'He's so short-spoken and short in height,' she thought, 'I'll bet everything about him is short.'

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Hiei suddenly shouted, though this time not telepathically.

It was then that Matsuko realized that what she said could have easily been misinterpreted, which Hiei may well have done.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you pervert!"

"Hiei," Kurama stepped in, "Stop reading Matsuko's thoughts."

These words seemed to have had an effect on Hiei, for Matsuko no longer felt his ki in her mind.

They continued walked for a few minutes in complete silence, but soon after, curiosity got the better of Matsuko and she blurted out a question that's been on her mind since she met with her new bodyguards.

"Kurama, were you named after the infamous fox demon Yoko Kurama?"

"Named after Yoko Kurama?" Hiei said, "Stupid kitten. He **is** Yoko Kurama."

"Really? But, I thought that Yoko Kurama was dead!"

"Not exactly," Kurama stated, "The day that everyone presumed I was deceased, I had been badly wounded by a bounty hunter. However, I was able to escape into this world and reside in this body. I had planned to remain in this body until I was back to my maximum strength, but unfortunately, I had grown to care about my human mother. She grew ill, and I refused to leave. It may seem pretty pathetic, but I cannot help it."

"I don't think it is pathetic at all," Matsuko responded, "In fact, I find it really sweet."

"I'm glad to hear that someone thinks so, Matsuko."

There was a short silence.

"Kurama, I was wondering… Do you think you might be able to show me Yoko?"

"Sure, Matsuko," Kurama said, "But it would have to be in a more private area, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei will have to be around as well."

"Are you crazy, fox?" Hiei spat, "Do you know what could happen if you let him out?"

"Indeed I do," Kurama responded calmly, "Which is why I said the entire group would have to be around."

Once again, silence fell upon the group as they continued walking. The only sound heard was the crunching of the few dead leaves that coated the ground. Suddenly, Matsuko let out a small scream as someone grabbed her shoulders from behind and spun her around. She whimpered slightly as her eyes met with large teal globes belonging to none other than-

"Y-Yukio," Matsuko stammered frightfully.

"Hello, Matsuko," Yukio said.

Matsuko looked around and saw that there were four other men behind Yukio. By their attire, she could tell that they were all soldiers, except for one, who wore nicer armor than the others. Yukio grabbed Matsuko's chin with one hand, and clawed her cheek with the index finger of his free hand. The small wound stung, but the pain was still weak. She could feel the thick, warm blood slowly trickle down her cheek to her chin.

"Naughty puss," Yukio said with somewhat of a perverted smirk, "You ran away from our wedding. That wasn't a very smart move. You will pay dearly for your action."

"Let her go," Kurama demanded. At that point, he took out a rose and transformed it into his trademark Rose Whip. Hiei had also brandished his weapon, although Matsuko could not see this for her back was facing them.

"And who is this gentleman?" Yukio questioned as he leaned closer to Matsuko. As the distance between their faces shrunk to be only a few inches, Yukio suddenly smacked Matsuko hard across the face. Matsuko fell to the ground, clutching the side of her face in pain. "You filthy whore!" Yukio spat, "You've not even been away for one day and already you've found yourself a human lover! You make me sick!"

"That's enough, Yukio," the taller neko in finer armor said sternly. This man was obviously General Sugiyama. "She will get her punishment soon enough."

"Yes, father," Yukio responded. He bowed to Teijo and backed away from Matsuko.

"Pick her up," the general said, "We're going back."

Two of the lesser soldiers nodded in response and walked over to Matsuko. As they began to bend over to lift her, Matsuko seemed to disappear from view. The female neko felt herself being picked up one second, and placed back down the next. She looked up and saw Hiei. He had moved at top speed to move her to safety in a nearby tree.

"Hn, stay here," Hiei uttered before jumping back down to the ground where he faced the other nekos.

Yukio looked up at Matsuko. His eyes were burning with pure revulsion.

"Well, you're more of a slut than I thought!" he said coldly, "Have you given yourself to the short one as well?"

"We're her bodyguards, nothing more," Hiei said bitterly, piercing Yukio with his red gaze.

"Instead of showering Matsuko with such foul language, take your issues out on us," Kurama said.

"Bodyguards… pathetic," Yukio's father snorted, "I would have thought better of you two. Yes, I know who you are. You are Shuichi Minamono, the vessel of Yoko Kurama's soul, and the short one is Hiei of the Jagan Eye, the Forbidden Child. The bastard son of a silly Koorime woman and an idiot of a fire demon." The general smirked as he said this. He knew that his statement was a blow below the belt, for Hiei had tightened his grip on his katana and looked angrier than ever. His breathing was getting louder and his teeth were clenched. He was obviously trying to keep himself from severing the general's head from its body.

'_Hiei, calm down! Don't listen to that idiot! He's just trying to piss you off!'_ Matsuko told Hiei telepathically. She knew that she was just telling Hiei the obvious, but she was willing to try anything if it meant for Hiei to calm down. Sure, Matsuko hated his guts, but at the same time, she didn't want him to do anything reckless.

'_Mind your own business, stupid kitten.'_

'_Fine! Be an ass and lose the fight! See if I care!'_ Matsuko crossed her arms and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Hiei looked up at her, smirked, and… Chuckled?

'It's official… He's gone mental,' Matsuko thought.

"All right," Teijo stated, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you give us the girl right now, then we will leave the human world and never return. Or you can meet you fate right here and now.

"Sorry, but it's our job to protect her. Especially from you dirty felines," Hiei said with yet another smirk.

'_I hope you know that I'm a 'dirty feline' too,'_ Matsuko told him telepathically, not very pleased with his choice in words. _'But by all means, kick their asses all the way back to Makai,'_ she added.

"All right, you had your warning," Teijo said as he snapped his fingers. Immediately, Yukio and the neko soldiers drew their swords and charged at Hiei and Kurama, two-by-two.

Hiei easily avoided the attacks with his speed. He jumped over them, and with one swing of his sword, killed the two neko soldiers. One neko samurai had already fallen victim to Kurama's deadly Rose Whip, and he now directed his attention to Yukio. Kurama's Rose Whip wraps around Yukio's katana, and with one strong tug, pulls it right out of his opponent's hands. Yukio stood there, defenseless, with his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

"Apologize," Kurama said to him, his voice stern.

"For what?" Yukio snapped

"For slandering Matsuko without reason,"

"And if I refuse?" Yukio responded defiantly.

"Then you shall meet the same fate as your comrades," Kurama stated.

Yukio then looked down at the ground and mumbled something barely audible.

"Speak louder," the redhead demanded, "And kneel. I also expect you to give a very good apology."

Matsuko watched with wide eyes as Yukio reluctantly got down onto the ground, his hands on his knees, and his head hanging.

"I am sorry, Matsuko. I should not have said those things. They were completely without ground," Yukio said with great difficulty.

"Good," Kurama said, "Now leave… And never come back."

Teijo was watching from the sidelines, though did not even try to interfere. He looked at Yukio with disgust, and then at the three dead bodies.

"They were not good enough, but I respect them for they fought bravely. But you." He turned back to Yukio. "I am extremely disappointed in you, Yukio. We will return home," He returned his gaze to Kurama and Hiei. "But I assure you – this is far from over."

With one last glare from Yukio, he and his father picked up the dead bodies and Matsuko, Kurama, and Hiei watched as they summoned a portal, much like the one Matsuko had used to get to Ningenkai, and left the human world, hopefully for good.

As Matsuko jumped down from the tree, they all heard boisterous cheering and applause. She and the others turned to see a large group of people standing there. By the sound of their cheers, they had obviously seen the battle.

"That was amazing!"

"What theatre are you from?"

"What great acting!"

"What is the name of the play you were rehearsing for?"

The crowd kept piling on more and more questions, none of which Matsuko, Hiei, or Kurama knew how to answer at this moment.

'They all thought it was an act! How stupid can these Ningens get?' Matsuko thought.

"We should report back to Koenma," Kurama said after they got rid of the unwanted crowd, "He will want to know about this attack."

With that said, Kurama took out his communicator and requested for a portal to be created. A moment later, a vortex of swirling blue and white light appeared in front of them, and they walked through and arrived outside Koenma's office.

* * *

AoD: Well, that's the end of **Chapter 1 - The Runaway Neko**! I'm sorry that Jin wasn't in this chapter, but he'll definitely be in the next one! I already have the basic plot of Chapter 2 done... It's just a matter of writing it and having it make sense... I'll update as soon as I can! See ya! 


End file.
